coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9637 (12th December 2018)
Plot Kirk manages to shove Cathy out of the way and make a run for it. Melinda Calvert summons Phil to her office to answer to Brian's allegation that he "undermines" him. Phil acts surprised by the charge and flatters Brian into accepting his phony apology. Kirk makes it home with the money. Beth tells Sinead about the clinic in Germany and presents her with £3,000, enough for a consultation. Sinead is sceptical about the treatment and the source of the money but accepts it nevertheless. As she leaves, she spots the balaclava Kirk wore on the table. Michelle demands the truth from Robert when he arrives back at the bistro. Realising he's been rumbled, he says he needed time on his own to figure out what he wants from life. Michelle worries that he's thinking about leaving her. Sinead works out what happened when she hears that Chesney was mugged by a man wearing a balaclava. Mike is confused by Liz going on a singles holiday just after they've got back together. He thinks it's all for Johnny's benefit and finishes with her again. Sinead and Daniel march over to Beth's demanding the truth about the mugging. Kirk immediately breaks and admits that he stole the money. Beth encourages Sinead to have the treatment as what's done is done but Sinead insists that the money be returned to Dev. Michelle asks Toyah for her help as a counsellor. Toyah agrees to refer her to a colleague. Sinead gives the bag back to Dev, saying she found it by the bins at the back of the shop. Eileen tells Liz she can't go on the holiday as Moira has already taken her place. Brian celebrates when the school governors approve his script for the nativity. He's certain that his problems are over. Nick informs Leanne that Elsa is going to the police unless he repays the money. He admits to using her dad's inheritance to buy into the factory. Phil turns nasty with Brian in the Rovers toilets, calling him a joke for squealing to the head. He promises to make his life a misery from now on. Dev and Cathy review the shop's CCTV and discover that Sinead didn't go anywhere near the bins. Cast Regular cast *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews Guest cast *Phil Gillespie - Tom Turner *Melinda Calvert - Janet Dibley *Mike Thornberry - Louis Emerick Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and gents' toilets *Corner Shop *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Viaduct Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Bessie Street School - Headteacher's office Notes *Dani Biernat was credited as the Stunt Coordinator and Matt Crook as the Stunt Double on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Beth's cash offering sets Sinead’s mind whirring; Phil apologises to Brian; and Michelle challenges Robert's story. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,736,411 viewers (13th place). Category:2018 episodes